The Iron in my Heart
by 153alira
Summary: Deorwynn was many things. To the people she was the Lady Iron Sword, to her King she was his Steward, to herself she was marred solider, but to her lover she was just Deorwynn, and not even the Elven King could take that from her. Sequel to 'Deorwynn'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the LotRs, only my character.**

**Yes, finally I have part of the sequel up. For those who are new, this is the sequel to my first fanfic 'Deorwynn'. This will be focusing on Deorwynn and Legolas' conflict with the sass king Thranduil. Enjoy this little teaser for now.**

* * *

"_I would take a single lifetime shared with you than a millennium regretting it." _

"_Do you really think it could be real?" _

_A promise was made there and then._

The wind howled through the ancient trees, their bare branches swayed and groaned in protest. I could feel the storm's icy grasp reaching out for me and Fanor as we rode back to Minas Tirith, staying one step ahead to the oncoming rain. The black steed snorted loudly and increased his pace without my prompting, so all I had to do was keep low and not let go of the reigns. I had them wrapped around my hands so tight I could feel them cutting into my riding gloves.

I found the stinging sensation of breathing in the icy wind both painful and yet pleasant. Perhaps I soat the pain to distract my thoughts.

It was almost two years to the day Aragorn ascended the throne, and needless to say it had not been the smoothest of paths. Conflicts in the East and South were still a daily concern, and forging and reforging alliances involved a lot more than mere promises.

In fact I had spent the last two weeks in the midst of another political fight amongst the members of the council, trying my best to keep peace between rival factions and arrange everything else in between. Aragorn was working just as hard as I, perhaps even more so due to the campaigns north of Ithilien. There was still so much work to be accomplished before 'true peace' can be declared.

My daily rides were my distraction, and at this point I truly needed a moment's respite from the headaches. I had seen the dark clouds gathering in the south but still risked the chance to ride out. There was no way I would deny myself my weekly pleasure.

As I had been told once before, I was as stubborn as my father and as tough as a Proudfoot, whatever that actually meant.

Fanor slowed until he came to a complete stop just as the forest's edge was in sight. The proud beast's ears flicked back and forth and he circled back round. He stamped the ground in anger, as if to ward off an unseen foe. Something had gotten him riled up. I weaved a hand though his mane and gripped the thick muscle underneath. "Easy boy, easy." I calmly muttered, "What is it?"

The thunder drowned out all but the sound of the Fanor's panting, so I had to rely on my sight to determine the cause of the horse's discomfort. At first all I saw was the skinny trunks, twisting across one another.

'_What can you see that I can not?'_

A gust of wind hit me and sent my cape flying, revealing the bow strapped to my saddle. The thick blue material of my gown protected all but my face from the intense chill. I started to feel the scars on my arms pulsating painfully and I knew there was indeed something out there. My suspicious were confirmed when I saw movement between the trees. Without taking my eyes off it I unclipped the bow. I knew for a fact that nothing larger than a fox inhabited this forest and the way it moved did not seem human.

There was more movement out of the corner of my eye, it was closer than the one ahead on me. An ambush? No, the threat did not feel that great.

Wary of both targets, I removed two slim arrows from the quiver I had modified for my saddle. I held one between my teeth and cocked the other, resting the tip on the smooth handle of the bow. I wished that I had removed my gloves beforehand, I felt more in control of the bow when I could feel the stress of the weapon when I drew the string back. The muscles in my shoulder clenched automatically before I relaxed them.

I aimed my weapon straight ahead, kept my eyesight elsewhere. Fanor pawed the ground again. I squeezed my legs tightly and he stilled himself. My own heart raced in anticipation, a sensation I never grew tired of. It heightened my senses and aided in battle, and it also aided me now. I heard not the howl of the wind, but the combined sound of the air escaping between my teeth, Fanor's snorting and the ragged breaths of the enemy. It was a sound I had grown all too familiar with.

To my left.

I redirected my aim and let loose the arrow. It hit the oncoming target with such force it was like it had been thrown back two feet. I was just as I had suspected.

Orcs.

It let out an ear piercing shriek as it writhed about in the dirt, which was echoed by another orc. I notched the second arrow and shot into the forest. The arrow disappeared into the trees, but I heard the short outcry of the retreating orc.

I spurred Fanor towards the fallen creature as it bled out over the gnarly roots. It had tried to pull out the arrow but had only broken off the end. It was the sickliest looking orc I had seen. Its was skinny to the point of being a skeleton, covered with dark skin that was riddled with calloused scars and diseased mumps of sorts. White form gathered at the corners of its mouth as it snapped profanities at me in the Black Speech before succumbing to its fate.

This was troubling. Orcs east of the Anduin was not a good sign, considering the Rangers had spent the last six months driving them south of Ithilien. Even if it was only two, who knew how many of the foul creatures were lurking the lifeless forest. The stinging of my scars started to go down but did not completely fade.

I hooked the back onto the saddle and urged Fanor back onto our path, flicking the reigns to encourage him to gallop.

I would have to tell Aragorn of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotRs.**

**So chapter 2 is up. Glad to see all the response have been positive and hope to see more coming.**

* * *

Tentative raindrops hit the top of the hood I had pulled over my head as the storm had finally hit the city. People quickened their pace to reach shelter and the small stalls that lined the main path began to close up to protect their wares. I heard the occasional "My Lady" and "Iron Sword" being muttered as I passed, and the occasional small children would stare up with wide eyes the large black war horse cantered up each level of the city.

I was accustomed to the odd looks I still received from the people when I passed. Rarely if ever does a woman other than a queen hold as much power as I did in a world ruled by men. Regardless I performed my duties with as much diligence as my predecessors had.

Another rider passed me as I reached the third level, and I felt my instincts tense up. The hood of the rider's cloak concealed their identity but not the long auburn hair spilling out onto their chest or the sharp angle to their jaw. I was sure that it was an elf. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the elegant bow strapped across the rider's back. That elvish make was impossible to misplace.

'_Why would there be an elf here now?'_

The first bolt of lightning lit up the grey sky just as the doors of the military based stable opened for me and Fanor, allowing us to pass by the dozens of stallions whinnying and stomping in their small stalls. The storm was winding them all up. Fanor slowed to a trot as we reached the very end of the stable were his stall was kept, right next Aragorn's own horse Brego.

A young stable hand was waiting patiently with the stall door opened for us. Fanor entered and circled himself so that I could dismount.

The stable hand stepped out from behind the door and stood up straight and proper. "Was it a good ride today m'lady?" He asked with a smile. I offered one myself in gratitude to the boy and pulled off my gloves. "Indeed it was Kieran, despite the weather."

"No troubles I take it?"

"None." I lied. There was no burdening the boy with my news. His shaggy black hair fell across his eyes as he nodded. It had grown quite a lot since I first met him, and so had he. I handed him the reigns so that he could steady Fanor for me to proceed with loosening the saddle.

"A fine beast he is." Kieran stroked Fanor's snout, "How did you come by him m'lady?"

I unclipped the quiver and bow from the saddle and set them aside, "He was given to me by a comrade during my time in Rohan." My lip curled as the memory of that meeting came back. That headstrong horse master, now king of Rohan, had not changed in the slightest. "He has seen his far share of battles, as expected of a horse of the Rohirrim." Fanor moved his head up and down, snorting in agreement. Kieran backed away to avoid the horse's swing head. "It's as if he can understand the common tongue."

A crack of thunder shook the wooden frames and Kieran faltered from the sound, I just glance up at the roof. The storm was just like that night two years ago. My left hand slipped down and squeezed my right forearm. The marks were acting up again, as was Fanor. He stamped a hoof into the straw covered floor and shook his mane. I released my arm and pulled the horse's head close. "_Av 'osto_." I muttered into his ear and the beast immediately calmed. I didn't know if he understand the common tongue, but he defiantly knew ancient elvish. I only wished it would calm my own nerves.

"Lady Iron Sword!"

A pageboy, soaked and out off breathe, skidded to a halt outside the stall. He straightened his tunic and repeated himself. "Lady Iron Sword." His voice was slow and well rehearsed. Only a handful of people referred to me as 'Lady Deorwynn', the rest used my nickname in either reverence or censure. "The King is requesting your immediate presence."

"Aragorn is?" I muttered quietly to myself. A great number of reasons to why he summoned me came to mind. "Did he mention for what reason?"

"He seeks your council on a certain matter to which he did not disclose with me, my Lady." The page looked a little flushed from running. I glanced at Kieran, still silently holding the reigns, "Kieran, would you ...?"

"Do not worry m'lady. I will finish up here and make sure your belongings are returned to your quarters." The boy nodded. My chest grew tight with pain.

He was just like his sister. "Thank you Kieran."

I pulled my cloak across my front and followed the page out of the stall and towards the wall of rain waiting outside.

xxxx

I grew impatient as the youth took his time to knock before entering the King's private office. He had already wasted stammered out my arrival to the two guards posted either side of the door. I couldn't wait for anymore formality and wished to escape the grey shadows lingering in the halls. They had followed my steps since I had entered the citadel and had brought back ... unwanted memories. I wanted to remain focused, not trapped with past fears.

I was ashamed to admit it but I still had my fears.

The room was twice the length of mine, with row upon row of shelves filled with scrolls. A table of red wood stretched across the end of the room and held more scrolls and campaign strategies. On one wall hung a tapestry depicting the founding of Gondor and the rise of its first kings, in front stood Aragorn examining it, at least he appeared to be. Like me he chose simplicity over grandeur and wore a plain crimson tunic and not layers of furs or silks. You wouldn't think he was the king.

"Your Majesty. Lady Iron Sword, as you requested." The page announced loudly as he competed with the storm. Aragorn did not move from his place. I nodded to the youth to leave, which he did gladly.

"How did you I had returned?"I unfastened my cloak from around my shoulders and draped the wet garment on my arm. The former ranger turned to face me with a half hearted smile, "You can be so predictable in your habits Deorwynn."

"I'll take that as a compliment Aragorn."

We never addressed eachother by our titles when we were alone, only in the presence of the council and for public matters did such rules apply.

Aragorn walked over to the table and leaned against it. I could see the weight he bared on his shoulders was heavier than usual. "Your thoughts are not quite here are they Aragorn?"

"That is but one reason Deorwynn."

"Then speak your mind, and perhaps I may help in some way." I joined him at his side and looked down of the small wooden figures spread out across the map, "Is this about the East?"

"No. Not quite." He reached out and moved one of the figures. "A message has come from the Woodland Realm. Thranduil wishes to talk of our proposal in person and has already left Mirkwood."

"The Elven King is coming here?" I looked at Aragorn, still moving the figures.

"Apparently he would also like to pay tribute to our successes in the East and the West." Aragorn placed a figure right on the edge of the vast forests that lay in the East. "Or so says his messenger." So it was an elf I had seen.

"But that is not the problem you see, is it?" I rounded the table to face my king and to look at his new plans from a different angle.

"The problem is in the South. From what I have gathered from our spies, Haradrim riders have been seen at the Crossing of Poros along with a hunting pack of orcs. They appear to be coming up alongside the Anduin, but I can not be sure if they have joined forces."

Poros was in the South, and was joined join us by the Anduin. I followed the great river until I came across a junction were the river narrowed.

"The orcs may have already crossed over." I looked up at him gravely. "I came across two on my ride."

"On the Western shore?" I could see his knuckles turn white.

"Just two, and judging by the look of them, they were rouges."

"This is ill news, and ill timing. I was hoping to monitor the Haradrim a little longer, but if ..." Aragorn shook his head "I may have no choice."

"You're planning a reconnaissance mission." I knew from the look on his face that's what he intended. I traced my fingers over the ink drawing of Mirkwood. "How long do we have until the Elves arrive?"

"Not long."

A flash of lightning flooded the room, following closely by the rumble of thunder. "We can handle it." I straightened myself, "Worse comes to worse, I can deal with the orcs and the Southrons."

"I would rather see to the matter personally."

I cocked my eyebrow at the man, "Are we really going to argue over who will spearhead the fight again?" My comment at least made Aragorn chuckle. The tension between his eyebrows eased a little. "I would have thought you'd want to meet with Thranduil on my behalf."

"On what grounds?"

"Legolas will be accompanying him no doubt." Aragorn laughed at my expense as my face hardened and turned red. I had not seen Legolas in over a year, and the thought of seeing him made me beyond happy. "Aren't we straying from the topic at hand. "I growled and tried to focus on the map.


End file.
